Neon Apocalypse Evangelion
by Writing Without Warning
Summary: Set in Wolverine & The X-Men. The Impacts are always different; often destructive, but always different and all 'verses stem from different possibilities. Shinji is thrust into the Marvel 'Verse and has to contend with foes that put his angels to shame.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N:

Ok, this is a Marvel/Evangelion Fanfic, though I can think you might have figured that out yourself xP I have become bored of all those Shinji-insert fics that seem to crop up without being true crossovers, just implausible romance fics. So here is my attempt at a proper one. Yes, that is right; this is a Marvel _crossover_ and all that entails. Beyond that, I'm not telling.

I know that some characters will seem a little OoC in this, but I promise that I will try to minimise such occurrences. Please understand that I only have my experience with the marvel TV shows, SOME comic knowledge and the recent movies (as horrendous as some were (I am looking at you Fantastic 4)). So if I stray too far with the characters, then feel free to correct me and I will try to fix whatever I can. Thank you ^^)

Tokyo-3

2014 - Exact time and date unknown

Within 12th Angel's Dirac Sea

Leliel, the twelfth angel and arguably the most bizarre to date; it form contained within a Dirac Sea, had succeeded in the first portion of its plan. The Lilim construct had been consumed within its form and even now, using the Lilim soul it had found within the hybrid, it was now attempting to understand the mind of its foe. Even if it were to fail, such knowledge would prove greatly valuable to its siblings. Yet, despite its confidence of its power, Leliel had not noticed a subtle force, one that was even now manipulating its powers towards its own end.

A Dirac Sea is, in essence, a Wormhole. However, despite the great power of an angel, such a phenomenon was beyond their total control. Small, almost invisible cracks had appeared in the field, and, while it was beyond the humans of this world to exploit, to beings from other worlds and, indeed, other universes, it was too good an opportunity to pass up. Since Leliel had so graciously separated Yui enough from the maw of the Eva's all-consuming soul, this other power began its work.

---

Africa

March 2010

Undisclosed location within the Congo

A metal covered hand glided over a control panel, almost carelessly tapping keys upon its semi-holographic surface, though the apparent carefree nature was far from the truth. The panel was connected to, by the use of various cables, to a large, hemispherical construct. The device sat on its side, such that it left a large gap to the left, occasionally firing off the odd bolt of energy from the top, which would promptly disappear into a point in the exact centre of the device.

A man, clothed in a rather archaically designed suit of armour, if one excused the helmet, which had obvious Iron-Man influence. Covering it was a rather well-made green cloak, though it had seen better times. It was obvious that it was worn more for decoration than protection from the elements. Victor von Doom, for that was the name of the armour clad human, stood back, arms folded against his chest and sighed. He had been here for hours and was getting more than a little impatient by now. He had come here on a whim, something that was rare for him, after one of his sensors picked up the time/space distortion. He had remembered reading something about such an... unusual type of distortion and had quickly sought out the text. It had been, originally, in the form of an ancient Hebrew scroll, but he had easily translated the text and stored in his rather extensive electronic database. It had been an interesting read, being some sort of prediction of future events, starting with this... distortion. He really wanted another word for it; usually time/space ruptures and distortions were more... flashy than this. However, its appearance was described in the text and his equipment had identified it as existing, just not visible, as most are, often from orbit.

He chuckled slightly at the thought, remembering the last time that fool Apocalypse had torn the space/time continuum, causing a massive storm over most of North America. At least this one was... less destructive. In fact, he believed that he might have been the only person to have even registered the event. He knew for a fact that his equipment was far in advance of what Reed Richards had built so far and it had barely been more than a blip on his radar, so to speak.

The text had been more than informative. Unlike most 'predictions', this one had taken into account many different scenarios. Each one had been given a different name, mostly concerning the outcome of each event's paths. A number had pleased him and he sought to engineer one of those outcomes, namely the 'Steel Earth' scenario, which saw him possess the power of a god. Or, at least, someone would, the text wasn't exactly specific about that. What it did say was that the "... Man of Metal, with a kingdom at his feet, will meld the world to his will..." Honestly, it could fit to a number of people, but Victor was set that it would be him.

There was a shimmer in the distortion and a number of lights flickered warnings upon the screen. "'Bout time." He muttered, coming out as a harsh whisper inside his helmet.

---

Leliel had, by now, become aware of the other force tampering with its Dirac Sea, although there was little it could do about it. The greater portion of its mind was focused on the Lilim in its grasp and it could not spare anything in dealing with, what it considered to be, a minor annoyance. It would not be until the Eva itself began to glow that Leliel began to take full notice. It swiped the force with its AT Field, but, without a target, it could do naught but fail in its attempt at physical dissuasion. Seeing this, it attempted a mental attack, similar to the one being used on Shinji. The attack seemed to have some sort of effect, though what, Leliel was not sure, but the force seemed to recoil. However, Leliel's attack had loosened its grip on Shinji and the light engulfed him too. Leliel felt the force return, stronger this time, and the light began to _pour_ off of the Eva, condensing into a small, indistinct form underneath it. Before Leliel could react, the form had been dragged into the small tear in space/time and vanished. Seeing as how the Eva and its pilot were still within its grasp, it continued on with its task, thinking nothing more of the event.

---

**Chapter end notes**

Well, that's the last we will see of Shinji's world, though, like I said, this is no mere Shinji-insert fic. While it may seem like that for a few chapters, this will only be for character development and yadda. Don't you worry, there will be fun soon enough! :D


	2. Chapter 2

March 23rd, 2010

Underground, Location Unknown

Twelve pillars of black stone stood silently in a circle, barely visible in the darkness. Slowly, intricate, arcane markings, unique to each pillar, illuminated each one in soft, light blue light. Upon each one was a number, written in roman numerals, from one to twelve. A deep, resonating voice, impossible to tell whether it was male or female, issued forth from the pillar marked one.

"Nine, were you successful?" The pillar marked with nine was silent for a second, before answering.

"Yes sir, however, there were complications." It voice was almost exactly the same to the first.

"Explain."

"Well, we were able to bring the creature known as the Evangelion to our universe. However, the Angel proved to be more of a hassle than first anticipated." It explained, "The cloning process was interfered with, causing the pilot to be cloned as well, resulting in a hybrid of sorts. The soul that was trapped within the Evangelion was not cloned. However, the soul and memories of the pilot were."

"Will this change the scenario?" Asked number three, its voice being identical to the first two. This caused the rest of the pillars to erupt in a mix of conversation, blame and a hint of fear.

"No." Echoed the voice of one, silencing the others, "This will not alter the scenario. These events have been planned for and are repairable, if not preferable for now. Nine, have you initiated the second stage?"

"Yes sir." Came the reply, "The... hybrid has been issued with the artificial x-gene. This should stabilise the genetics. However, with the presence of the other genome, it is unlikely it will activate. We have also issued all the other modifications you specified, sir."

"Acceptable. Prepare for real world insertion." One paused, then, "For the council."

"For humanity." Replied the pillars simultaneously and they closed their links. Only twelve and ten remained. Twelve spoke first.

"Are our modifications complete?"

"Of course."

"And the sample?"

"Smuggled out right under nine's nose. Our scenario will be fulfilled."

"Yes, all is going according to plan." And then they too winked out, leaving the pillars once more blank and in darkness.

---

Africa

March 23rd, 2010

Undisclosed location within the Congo

A number of warnings sparked to life on the panel and Victor's eyes flicked up to the distortion. _'Here it comes'_ he thought to himself as ripples shimmered around the event horizon. A warning flashed on the screen and he barely had time to brace himself before a shockwave issued forth, sending much of his equipment flying. Somehow he had managed to remain upright and was granted the sight of a bolt of light shooting into the sky. It hit the cloud layer and made a ninety degree turn, heading east. Picking up the screen, he groaned when he saw the predicted impact zone.

"Why does everything happen in America? It's not exactly the centre of the world." He chuckled, "Then again, I've been meaning for an excuse to examine the events happening over there." Packing up his equipment, he began to make his plans.

---

'_Another unfamiliar ceiling.'_ Was the first conscious thought to invade his mind as the fourteen year old child sat up. Shinji looked around and was rather discouraged by what he saw. Far from the hospitable that he was expecting, the room he was in seemed to be within an abandoned building, judging from the state of disrepair. Claw marks and bullet holes filled the walls and he could smell the unmistakable aroma of LCL. Or blood, but he really didn't want to think about that. He tried to walk over to the door, but found himself very unsteady on his feat. As well as naked and... _'Grey?'_ He looked down at his legs and arms. He was far from the scrawny runt he had been before. Ok, so he was still scrawny, but there was definite muscle tone. And, sitting rather indignantly in his solar plexus, was an all too familiar, tennis-ball sized orb. "A... core?" He whispered to no one in particular. He sat their silently for a minute before screaming.

---

"Oh no..."

Logan blinked. Through some telepathic interface that he did not understand, nor particularly want to, Charles Xavier had been communicating with him from the future, guiding his actions in order to change it. It was through this that the X-men had defeated Master Mould. Unfortunately, Charles had been in the middle of explaining that it had gone wrong and something worse had happened. Suddenly, though, Logan had felt... something, he couldn't quite explain it, and the connection was severed, leaving him with those two parting words.

He looked down at the sleeping, comatose form of his friend and swore. "That ain't good."

---

End notes:

Ok, I know, I know, a short chapter. Don't you worry, this ain't a trend. I just needed to set a few scenes and tease you a little. Yes, evil, no?

What's up with shinji? Who are those people? Or are they even people at all? What is meant by the 'Oh no' at the end? And what is with all my questions? Don't I know?

BTW, sorry about the wait, had/still have exams and assignments piling up, so updates will be sporadic at best.


End file.
